Teen Titans and The Party of Doom
by Toon Dragon Productions
Summary: It's Insanity and randomness. Chapta 12 is uploaded everybody, Raise da roof! It's a new personal record R&R!
1. The beginning

Betd1: Well, My Dare fic was removed so I decided to write "Teen Titans And The Party Of Doom".  
  
The Idea behind it is simple. The Titans get kidnapped and are forced to Play spin the bottle, Watch embarrassing moments, ectra, ectra. I'm taking this opportunity to invite Ravendarkprincess back to one of my fics. Have fun.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Toon Dragon's Lair (Betd1's HQ)  
  
Time: 14:45 (2:45 pm)  
  
Random Lacky#478: Everything is ready master.  
  
Betd1: Good. Bring in the capture force.  
  
RL#478: Yes master. (leaves then comes back in with three people)  
  
The First is just Mewtwo in Psychic amplifying armor. The second Guy is a Dark Night with a Three fingered Claw for a right arm. He has a huge sword with eyeballs all over it. His Name is Nightmare. The Third Dude is a 7'11" Guy with Brown skin and Huge Axe. His name is Astroth.  
  
Betd1: Capture your Targets and bring them to me.  
  
Mewtwo: By your command.  
  
Nightmare: I will show them, the greatest Nightmare.  
  
Astroth: Shatter, Scatter!  
  
===================================  
  
Location: In the city  
  
Time: 14:50 (2:50)  
  
Mewtwo, Nightmare and Astroth are trashing the city when the Titans show up.  
  
Robin: Titans, Go!  
  
Mewtwo: (shoots Raven and Starfire with shadow balls) Take this!  
  
Astroth: Scream you worms! (swings axe at Cyborg and Beast Boy)  
  
Robin : Hey! That's the freaky sword that possessed me in Betd1's dare fic. So you're the idiot who it's using now.  
  
Nightmare: You Pathetic, little Human! (slashes at Robin)  
  
Starfire: Please stop. I do not wish to hurt you.  
  
Mewtwo: Nether do I.  
  
Starfire: Then will you leave?  
  
Mewtwo: Nope (Drawls Starfire towards him using his telekinesis and uses hypnosis)  
  
Starfire: (asleep)  
  
Mewtwo: Now where was I-! (a bus flies up and hits him) Who just cheap shotted me!?  
  
Raven: (evil smirk)  
  
Mewtwo: Teleport, Mega Kick! (teleports right in front of Raven and kicks her)  
  
Raven: (Hits a wall and falls unconsous)  
  
BB: Hey! (turns into a bull and charges at Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: (sighs and levitates BB then uses hypnosis)  
  
BB: (Asleep and drooling)  
  
Nightmare: (punches Robin with his claw. Knocking him out) This is it!  
  
Astroth: (Drops Cyborg's head and torso) Hahaha. Don't expect to die peacefully!  
  
====================================  
  
Location: Toon Dragon's Lair  
  
Astroth+Nightmare+Mewtwo: (Dump the unconsous or in Cyborg's case disassembled Titans on the floor then leave)  
  
Betd1: (restores Raven)  
  
Raven: Where are- oh great it's you again.  
  
Betd1: (Pulls out 'The Novelty Paper Fan Of Doom') Don't act like you aren't happy to see me.  
  
Raven: (lying tone) Of course I'm happy to see you.   
  
Robin: (muttering in his sleep) Must kill Slade. Must kill Slade.  
  
Starfire: (snoring)  
  
BB: (muttering in his sleep) Oh, Raven you taste good.  
  
Betd1: (hands Raven 'The Novelty Paper Fan Of Doom')  
  
Raven: Pervert! (Whacks BB awake then Knocks him senseless)  
  
Betd1: (Wakes up the rest of the Titans, reassembles Cyborg and Puts a box in front of Raven labeled 'stuff to hit people with') Now just to prove how much of a pervert Beast Boy is I bought this (holds up a tape then puts it the CD player) Whoops. (puts tape in VCR)  
  
Raven [On-screen]: (Heads into the Bathroom with a towel. Soon you hear the shower running)  
  
BB [On-screen]: (turns into a fly and slips under the door)  
  
Raven: (pulls a Hammer out of the aforementioned box) You little, shape-shifting Pervert  
  
Betd1: Keep watching.  
  
Starfire [On-screen]: (Enters the bathroom {A/N: After Raven leaves} wearing only a towel)  
  
BB [On-screen]: (Follows Starfire as a fly)  
  
Starfire: (hands glowing green) BEAST BOY!  
  
Robin: I'm gonna kill you! How dare you watch Starfire in the shower. I'm only allowed to do that with my hidden cameras!  
  
Raven: (Beats the cr@p outta BB. Then Helps Starfire do the same to Robin)  
  
Cyborg: What a bunch of perverts.  
  
Robin: Least I'm not gay.  
  
Cyborg: Don't go there with me pal.  
  
Raven Demon: (Walks out of a plothole) I'm Back!  
  
Cyborg; Great. Two insane authors. Can this get any worse?  
  
K9+Phaung: (jump out of another plothole) We're here!!!  
  
Cyborg: Me and my big mouth.  
  
Betd1: Now that the authors are here. Let's play a game. Authors ask the Titans questions. (presses button on intercom) Send him in.  
  
Professor Snape {A/N: Don't own him}: (walks in hands betd1 a bottle with a clear liquid in it. Then leaves)  
  
K9: What's in the bottle?  
  
Betd1: Truth Potion (Make all the Titans drink some of it and put them in Mad Mod chairs) I ask the first question. Robin, what is the most embarrassing thing in your room?  
  
Robin: (stuttering) My-my-my Shrine t-t-t-t-to Starfire.  
  
K9: Me next. Where is it?  
  
Robin: In-in-in-in the closet in mmmmy rrrrrrroooooooooooommmm.  
  
Phaung: I'm Third, What's the most embarrassing thing you ever did?  
  
Robin: IIIIIIIII waaaaaaaaaas caught maaaaaaaaakkkiiiiiinng out with Starfire.  
  
RD: If you where stuck on a desert island, who would you rather be with: Raven, Blackfire or K9. and Why?  
  
Robin: Raven, cause she wouldn't try to seduce me or torture me.  
  
Betd1: Now it's Raven's turn. Well what is the most embarrassing thing in your room?  
  
Raven: MyhellokittyandBarbiedolls.  
  
Betd1: What she say?  
  
K9: she said 'My Hello Kitty and Barbie dolls'. My question, Do you think Beast Boy is cute?  
  
Raven: NO!  
  
Phaung: What's the most embarrassing thing you ever did?  
  
Raven: collecting Pokemon cards.  
  
RD: If you where trapped on a dessert island, who would you rather be with: Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg or Betd1.  
  
Raven: Cyborg, because when he ran out of power I'd have the whole island to myself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: Next chapter: Hyper and obsessive join us in " The marathon of Embarrassing moments".  
  
K9+Phaung+RD=Betd1: R&R OR ELSE!!! 


	2. The Marathon Of Embarassing Moments

Betd1: Time for chapter two. "The Marathon Of Embarrassing Moments".  
  
K9+Phaung: Thanks to us and a lot of hidden cameras.  
  
RD: Are embarrassing moments all we're gonna do in this chapter?  
  
Betd1: Yes!  
  
Hyper+Obsessive: We're in the fic. We're in the fic. We're in the fic. We're in the fic.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Toon Dragon's Lair  
  
Titans: (still trapped in the Mad Mod chairs)  
  
K9: (Comes in with a HUGE Box of popcorn) Ready.  
  
Phaung: (comes in with an equally large soda) I'm ready  
  
RD+Betd1: (come in loaded with candy) Ready.  
  
Hyper: (drags a huge bag of sugar in) Let's start the show!  
  
Obsessive: (staring at Robin)  
  
Betd1: (whacks Obsessive with his "Novelty Paper Fan Of Doom") Get over here.  
  
K9: (Pops a tape in the VCR)  
  
{A/N: When you see a name in [] that means on-screen. Example: [Starfire]:}  
  
TV: Know your Titans. This is the REAL Raven.  
  
[Raven]: (is in her room and reaches under her bed) Where are they? (Pulls out four sets of handcuffs and a whip)  
  
Betd1: What are those fo- On second thought I don't think I wanna know.  
  
[Raven]: (continues to dig under her bed until she pulls out a large container with a combination lock on it) Let's see 6 left, 6 right, and 6 left (lock pops and she opens the box to reveal a whole collection of Barbie dolls and accessories)  
  
Raven: They're not mine!  
  
[Raven]: Now to play with my personal collection which is all mine. (Starts playing with the Barbie dolls)  
  
Raven: (Starts crying)  
  
[Raven]: (leaving Titans Tower wrapped in her cloak and flying to the convention center. Lands and enters. Inside there is a huge banner that reads Kim-Con #428. Raven Rips off her cloak revealing a KP Outfit complete with the Hairdryer grappling hook and Kimunicator.  
  
Raven: (stops moving)  
  
Betd1: Is she dead?  
  
Hyper: (runs out and gets a shovel)  
  
RD: Nope, just in shock.  
  
Hyper: Darn.  
  
TV: And now you know the real Raven. Now Learn about the real Beast Boy.  
  
BB: Oh boy.  
  
[BB]: (enters his room and head for his book case)  
  
Robin: What a second, he actually has a book case in his room?  
  
[BB]: (Taps a book and the book case turns on hinges)  
  
RD: So that's why he has a book case.  
  
[BB]: (goes inside the secret room and picks up a magazine. It's a Victoria's Secret catalog and it has Raven's name on the address part.)  
  
BB: (gulps)  
  
Raven: (Snaps out of shock) So you're the one who's been stealing my catalogues! (tires to get at BB but is restrained by chair)  
  
Then the chair breaks  
  
Raven: (jumps at BB a starts beating him up) Die you Pervert!  
  
TV: And now you know the real Beast Boy. Now learn about the real Robin.  
  
[Robin]: (Grabs Starfire by the hand and leads her to his room. the camera follows shows Star on the bed and)  
  
This portion has been censored out in the interest of keeping the fic within it's PG-13 rating.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Betd1: Thought the fic was over, didn't ya.  
  
Cyborg: Dang Rob.  
  
TV: And now you know both the real Starfire and the real robin. Now learn about the real Cyborg.  
  
[Cyborg]: (is in his room all by his self when he reaches into his closet and pulls out...   
  
A HUGE BAG OF CHEZEE PUFFS!!!!)  
  
Cyborg: I admit it! I'm addicted to cheese puffs! (cries)  
  
Betd1: Okay. What next?  
  
Hyper: I know, I know!  
  
Betd1: What?  
  
Hyper: I forgot.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: Next time on at the party we have "The scavenger hunt of darkness and weird stuff"  
  
K9: Hope ya enjoyed.  
  
Hyper: REVIEW THIS FIC OR SUFFER MY WRATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. FrEaKy StUfF

Betd1: Welcome back.  
  
K9: Let's skip the intro and get on with the fic.  
  
RD: Betd1 Doesn't own anything!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Toon Dragon's lair   
  
The 6 authors {A/N: Betd1, K9, Phaung, Raven Demon, Hyper and Obsessive for those of you who haven't paid attention} are in a huddle. Raven is reading a book, Robin Cyborg and Beast Boy are playing video game and Starfire is watching them play.  
  
Authors: Break! (separate)  
  
Betd1: We have decided to (evil grin)  
  
BB: He's grinning! Run for your life! (heads for the exit)  
  
Betd1: Not so fast my ducky (runs then back flips over BB and uses a dragon cane to project a hypno screen.  
  
BB: ... (drooling)  
  
Betd1: That's the ticket. (twirls his staff) Now where was I, oh yeah, we have decided to do the weird stuff before the scavenger hunt. (reaches into a plothole and pulls Raven's mirror out.  
  
Raven: Give me that.  
  
Betd1: No.  
  
Raven: Azorath, metrioth-  
  
Obsessive: (pulls a magic wand out of nowhere, points it at Raven) Silencio!  
  
Raven: (moves mouth but no sound comes out)  
  
BB: Haha, that's rich.  
  
Raven: (holds up a sign the says 'Let me talk')  
  
Betd1: This is pretty funny.  
  
Raven: (flips over sign 'I hate you')  
  
Betd1: (Goes inside Raven's mirror)  
  
=====================================  
  
Location: Raven's mind  
  
Betd1: (has knocked out every Raven except the pink one and throws a badly dented shovel away) Now you're in charge. (walks out of Raven's mind dragging four different Raven's with him)  
  
======================================  
  
Location: Back outside  
  
Betd1: (comes out of the mirror with 4 Ravens) I'm back  
  
K9: Weird stuff happen while you where gone. (points to a corner where Raven is doing Starfire's nails)  
  
Betd1: I knocked out all the Ravens except the pink one.  
  
K9: Oh.  
  
Phaung: (Filming) I see a new embarrassing moment.  
  
Raven: (walks up to Betd1) Can me and Star go to the mall?  
  
Betd1: Um, sure.  
  
Starfire+Raven: (leave)  
  
K9+Phaung: (follow with video cameras)  
  
Cyborg: Can I leave too?  
  
Betd1: No (Zaps a marine's outfit on one of the Ravens then zaps a general's outfit on himself and wakes her up) Attention!  
  
Raven's Courage: (snaps to attention)  
  
Betd1: (hands RC a picture of Slade, a Bazooka and a M-16) This is a picture of your target. You are to capture him and bring him back to base. You got that soldier.  
  
RC: Sir! Yes Sir!  
  
Betd1: Go get soldier!  
  
RC: SIR YES SIR! (leaves)  
  
A raven wearing a purple cloak wakes up  
  
Robin: What part of Raven is that?  
  
Betd1: Her perverted part.  
  
Toon Summon Skull01: (pops out of plothole) Did someone say my name?  
  
Betd1: No. Go Away!  
  
Toon Summon Skull01: (zooms towards K9) Hehehehe  
  
K9: (Turns into her Half-dog form and Bites TSS01)  
  
Betd1: There's a word that makes him go away, I just can't remember it. (thinks)  
  
Tss01: (Zooms towards Hyper)  
  
Hyper: Eat shovel (Whacks TSS01 with a shovel)  
  
Betd1: No wait, it was two words.  
  
Tss01; Owwwwwwww! (zooms toward RD)  
  
RD: (Pulls out a huge steel paddle and Hits Tss01)  
  
Tss01: Ouch! (Zooms Towards Phaung)  
  
Betd1: Almost got it.  
  
Phaung: (goes to half tiger form and slashes Tss01 with her claws)  
  
Betd1: I remember it. (turns to Tss01) WIGGLE CHICKEN!!  
  
Tss01: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(gets sucked back into the plothole he came from)  
  
Obsessive: Wiggle chicken? That's what you have to say.  
  
Hyper: Well That was Random.  
  
Betd1+K9+Phaung+RD: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!  
  
Hyper: What I do?  
  
RD: Read this (hands Hyper a copy of 'Teen Titans Vs Super Smash Brothers Melee" Chapter 6)  
  
Hyper: (Reads quickly) Whoops.  
  
All of the sudden a barrel rolls down the steps and breaks open reveling...  
  
CR: Never Fear, Captain Random is Here! Pizza Robot!  
  
The third Raven Wakes up.  
  
Raven's Anger: Die! (drags Captain Random into the abyss and disappears in it)  
  
RP (Raven's Pervert): (drags Robin into a bedroom)  
  
BB: (Still Hypnotized)  
  
Betd1: (Walks over to BB) Fart!  
  
BB: (Starts laughing) good one!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: Sorry this chapter ends like this but I'm gonna try a serious-  
  
K9: Be honest.  
  
Betd1: Half-serious fic so bear with me. 


	4. fReAkIeR sTuFf

Betd1: We're back and ready to continue.  
  
K9: Let's get this party started.  
  
Betd1: but I don't have a title for the chapter.  
  
Phaung: Figure it out while ya write. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: What's taking so long.  
  
All of the sudden K9 and Phaung rush into the room.  
  
K9: Raven and Star are coming back.  
  
RD: Where'd they go?  
  
Phaung: The mall. Raven got a manicure and a pedicure and-  
  
K9: -We got it all on tape.  
  
The door bursts open and Raven's courage walks in carrying and unconsous Slade.  
  
RC: I rock!  
  
Betd1: Nice to know. (puts RC back in the mirror  
  
The Door bursts open again and Raven and Starfire walk in.  
  
Betd1: This is boring. (sucks all the Ravens back into the mirror. The goes back into the mirror carrying a shovel)  
  
Raven: (Drops to the ground)   
  
K9: What are we supposed to do now.  
  
Robin: (Walks out of the bedroom without his shirt on and with red lines down his back) all she did is whip me. (sees Slade) MUST KILL SLADE! (jumps at Slade)  
  
Raven: (Gets back up) Heheheheheh.  
  
Betd1: (comes out of Raven's mirror with a badly dented shovel) It's done.  
  
Robin: What's done.  
  
Raven: This (runs over to a switch on the wall and turns it to on)  
  
Cyborg: What th- (gets attached to an electromagnet on the ceiling)  
  
Robin: (hanging upside down on the magnet due to the metal bottoms of his shoes) Well this stinks.  
  
Slade: Robin, Your position is nothing compared to mine. (Slade is attached to the magnet by his mask and nothing else)  
  
Hyper: So what Raven is in control now.  
  
Betd1: The Sadistic one. Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
Raven: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Betd1: Is that a challenge?  
  
Everyone: Evil Laughing contest!  
  
Raven: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Betd1:Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Raven: Howahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Betd1: Hahaha-(passes out)  
  
Raven: I win! Un-uh un-uh (does a victory dance)  
  
Hyper: SILINCE YOU PATHETIC MORTAL OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE DEAD SQUIRLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K9: What's Happ- (Hyper Hits K9 With a dead Squirrel)  
  
Hyper: (waving a fish around) SILIENCE! ALL WILL OBEY KING FISHY'S COMMANDS!  
  
Betd1: (Wakes up) What happen- (hyper hits Betd1 with a dead Squirrel)  
  
Hyper: THE WILL OF KING FISHY SHALL NOT BE DENIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: (Teleports into room) Sir, someone has eaten all 70 tons over our reserve sugar!  
  
Obsessive: Guess wh- (Hyper Hits Obsessive with the dead Squirrel)  
  
Starfire: She has ingested too much of an energy- (Hyper hits Starfire with the Dead Squirrel)  
  
Hyper: ALL HAIL KING FISHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: I just thought of a chapter title "Freakier Stuff".  
  
K9: How bout "FrEaKiEr StUfF".  
  
Betd1: It works.  
  
Hyper: REVIEW OR SUFFER THE RATH OF KING FISHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Phaung: Uh, what she said. 


	5. The Evil Party of Doom

Betd1: Hey fans! To-  
  
K9: *appears and whacks Betd1 with a sledgehammer* I AM IN CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Phaung: Me too!  
  
Both: TIME FOR K9 AND PHAUNG'S EVIL PARTY OF DOOM Doom doom *dooms fade away*  
  
Betd1: *face planted in ground* ouch...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today begins as you see Raven still celebrating her victory and Beast Boy is celebrating with her and Robin, Slade, and Cyborg are still stuck to the magnet thingy and Starfire is apparently stuck as well because of her shirt collar and her gloves.  
  
K9: IT IS SLADE!!  
  
Phaung: We know that.  
  
K9: IT IS BATMAN!  
  
Phaung: Batman isn't here.  
  
K9: *points at Slade* IT IS BATMAN!  
  
Robin: That's not Batman!  
  
K9: Yes it is! Slade is BATMAN IN DISGUISE! OBEY ME!  
  
Phaung: Right...  
  
K9: *pulls Slade down but his mask stay with the magnet* *points to his face* IT'S BATMAN! BOW DOWN TO ME BATMAN!  
  
Everyone else: o_0  
  
Batman: *bows to K9*  
  
K9: Yay!  
  
Phaung: Well in order to have our spcial party thing those people needa come down! *zaps a different outfit onto Starfire and zaps Robin out of his shoes, and then zaps a shirt on Robin*  
  
Starfire and Robin: o_0 *fall*AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Starfire: *grabs Robin by the cape and flys down*  
  
Robin: Yay I was saved!  
  
K9: *shows math problems to Robin*  
  
Robin: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *runs away*  
  
Phaung: Well he's gone. . . . . . . . . .  
  
K9: *kicks Raven, who's still celebrating*  
  
Raven: *blasts K9 into the wall*  
  
K9: *anger rises*  
  
Phaung: Uh oh. . .  
  
K9: ARRRRR YOU! *blasts Raven with a million burning stars and then whacks her*  
  
Raven: @_@  
  
Beast Boy: HEY!  
  
K9: If you luv her so much then KISS HER!  
  
Beast Boy: *runs into his room and locks the door*  
  
Phaung: Yeah that's what I thought!  
  
K9: SLAVES!  
  
Cyborg: I'm kinda stuck here. . .  
  
K9: You stay there then you slave!  
  
Batman: What?  
  
K9: YOU SLAVE! *points at Batman* GO GET ME A SMOOTHIE!  
  
Phaung: And I want donuts!  
  
Batman: *walks to the donut shop*  
  
K9: YAY!  
  
Phaung: Now what?  
  
K9: *gets out power tools and smirks at Cyborg*  
  
Cyborg: Uh oh. . . .  
  
Phaung: YEAH!  
  
Raven and Starfire: *watch as K9 and Phaung dismantle the robot while drinking smoothies*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
K9: Uh huh. I rule. Go me.  
  
Phaung: Yeah we rock!  
  
K9: Let's go get chicken  
  
Phaung: Okay!  
  
Betd1: *gets his head out of the ground* Pweaz review and read da nex- *collapses* 


	6. The Author chapter plus the Unmasking of...

Betd1: Two things before we start. First, The last chapter was Written by K9 and Phaung, not me. Second (pulls out a Huge Steel Paddle and hits K9 with it) Is that.  
  
K9: What was that for?  
  
Betd1: Cuz you hit me with a sledgehammer in the last chapter.  
  
Phaung: Ha-ha.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I Own the Teen Titans! (gets attacked by an army of lawyers) Okay! I don't own them! (Lawyers leave)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1 is putting band-aids on the back of his head. K9 and Phaung are cataloguing their embarrassing moment collection. and Raven Demon is...  
  
Betd1: Hey, Where are the other authors?  
  
A muffled pounding is coming from the closet.  
  
Betd1: (opens closet door and Hyper, Obsessive and RD fall out bound and gagged.) so that's where you were? (ungaggs them)  
  
RD: They hit us with sledgehammers, tied us up and put us in the closet.  
  
Obsessive: We heard the whole thing. It was funny.  
  
Hyper: ALL HAIL KING FISHY!  
  
Betd1: (Regags Hyper and stuffs her back in the closet) I think we'll keep her in there until her sugar rush wears off.  
  
RD: Good Idea.  
  
Batman: (walks into room)  
  
K9: It is Batman!  
  
Betd1: (walks over to Batman and pulls his face off revealing a video screen) It just another robot.  
  
Slade (on-screen): Nice try but I can't be captured by such fools.  
  
Betd1: (pulls Boom box out of a plothole and plays action music)  
  
The five Ninjas drop from the ceiling and get into action poses as the music stops.  
  
Betd1: Capture Slade! (presses play, causing the action music to play)  
  
Ninjas: (Throw down smoke bombs and disappear)  
  
Betd1: I'll prove who Slade is once and for all!  
  
K9: (shakes Betd1) HE IS BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Betd1: (Uses a crowbar to free himself) I doubt it.  
  
Action music starts playing and the ninjas come in carrying Slade.  
  
Betd1: (rips off Slade's mask revealing) Adam West!  
  
Obsessive+K9+Phaung: Who the heck is Adam West.  
  
RD: Have you all seen the Batman TV show. The one with the fight scenes like this (Throws a punch at Betd1 and just before it hits him a huge "POW" fills the screen)  
  
K9+Phaung+Obsessive: (nod)  
  
Betd1: He's that Batman. So K9 is right, sort of. That is all for now. Bye.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RD: You do realize that none of the Titans were in this episode?  
  
Betd1: Yeah.  
  
Hyper: (from the closet) My sugar rush has worn off. BUT YOU BETTER STILL REVIEW! 


	7. The chapter before chapter 8

Betd1: Welcome to chapter seven.  
  
Hyper: (drinking a slrupee)  
  
K9: Chapter seven is the chapter of weirdness and randomness!  
  
RD: Lets start the par-ty!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: If you still think I own the Teen Titans, You need an IQ exam.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: Introducing...  
  
K9: The Newest member of our team...  
  
Phaung: The one...  
  
Hyper: The only...  
  
Obsessive: Ravendarkprincess  
  
RDP: (Jumps out of a plothole and through three flaming hoops) Ta-daaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
K9: Haven't I seen you before?  
  
Betd1: Duh.  
  
K9: I can't quite remember where though.  
  
Betd1: Let me help with this (pulls a clock out of a plothole)  
  
K9: A clock?  
  
Betd1: Not, it's the instant-flashback-thingy! Here's how it works (the clocks face opens and a spring loaded boxing glove hits K9 on the head)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wavy flashback thing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator: We go back, back, far back, very far-  
  
K9: (hits Narrator with a sledgehammer) Okay! I get it!  
  
Narrator: Anywho. we go back to Betd1's dare fic...  
  
Betd1: The next review is From Ravendarkprincess  
  
Hey people! Can I be a guest star? Call me RDP.D1)Raven: Um, kiss B.B.   
  
D2)B.B.: Um, kiss Starfire and see how much Raven and Robin care!   
  
D3)Starfire: Um, jump off a cliff! D4)Robin: Let me visit Titans Tower!!   
  
D5)Cyborg: Um, sing "Numb" by Linkin Park!   
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA::Passes out:  
  
Betd1: Yes You can, and although I am completely opposed to the Raven, Beast Boy pairing. DO THE DARES!  
  
Raven: (kisses BB then gargles an ENTIRE bottle of Listerine)  
  
BB: (Kisses Starfire)  
  
Robin: (whacks BB with his bo-staff until it breaks)  
  
Raven: (comes out of the bathroom) what did I miss?  
  
Betd1: (hands Robin a board with a nail in it)  
  
Robin: Thanks. (continues to whack BB)  
  
RDP: (appears) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (passes out)  
  
Starfire: I would be happy to oblige. (jumps of cliff and flies back)  
  
Cyborg: (sings "Numb" by Linkin Park)  
  
Betd1: K9 and Phaung reviewed (hugs computer)  
  
K9: Your welcome for the warning!  
  
Phaung: Yes! Can we still guest star? It's fun! DARES! *spins The Wheel   
  
Of Torture*  
  
1) Robin, put on a chicken suit and fly like a monkey yelling I'MA BIG   
  
FAT PHZYCOPATHIC BOZO!  
  
2) Cyborg, dive into that vat of nitroglycerin over there *k9 and   
  
Phaung point to some huge vat*  
  
3) Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire, Start a band and sing love songs.  
  
K9: Pointless eh?  
  
Phaung: We don't care! Little things here:  
  
~*~K9's Circle:  
  
K9: *holds up two pictures, one of Slade, and opne of Batman* DO YOU   
  
SEE DA RESEMBLANCE!? SLADE IS BATMAN IN DISGUISE I TELLS YA! *runs around   
  
holding her head iun hands and screaming*  
  
~*~Phaung's Circle:  
  
Phaung: *surrounded by DVDs* Only $1 each! Get your embarrassing   
  
moments of the Teen Titans, their villains, and a few authors and   
  
authoresses!  
  
Betd1: (thinks) Deal!  
  
K9+Phaung: (jump out of plothole) Hi everybody!  
  
Betd1: Cyborg, you heard the ladies.  
  
Cyborg: I am not gonna jump in a vat of nitro!  
  
Betd1: (to Phaung) Did ya bring them.  
  
Phaung: Yup an entire collection of Cyborg's embarrassing moments.  
  
Cyborg: (Jumps in the vat and it explodes)  
  
Betd1: Robin, you're up.  
  
Robin: (still hitting BB)  
  
Betd1: (pulls out 'The Novelty Paper Fan of Doom' and hits Robin) Do the dare!  
  
Robin: (puts on a chicken suit and flys like a monkey yelling) I'MA BIG   
  
FAT PHZYCOPATHIC BOZO!  
  
Raven+Starfire+BB: (start a band and sing love songs)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
K9: I remember now!  
  
Phaung: Me too! (throws Cyborg into a random vat of Nitro)  
  
Cyborg: cr@p! (blows up)  
  
Betd1: Heheheheh! (teleports BB somewhere)  
  
BB: (wakes up in a cave) Where am I? and why do I have a feeling this has happened before. (turns around and sees the army of Tridents about to fry him) Mommy! (gets fried)  
  
RDP: (Teleports BB back and heals him)  
  
RD: The Pervert has returned.  
  
Tss01: (pops out of a plothole) Now the pervert has returned! (singing) I am evil Homer, I am evil Homer, I am evil Homer, I am evil Homer, I am evil Homer, I am evil-  
  
Obsessive: WIGGLE CHICKEN!  
  
Tss01: No! (gets sucked back into his plothole)  
  
RDP: Who was that?  
  
Betd1: An FF.net writer that only writes really sick and perverted stuff. 100% of everything he has written is R rated for good reason.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: Sorry it's short but I'm suffering from writers block. So e-mail me ideas. Games and congests and all that stuff.  
  
Everyone: SO REVIEW!!! 


	8. The most Randomest chapter on FFnet part...

Betd1: Before we start, I just thought you'd like a bit of titans news. (information is provided by TV Tome.com)  
  
++++++++++  
  
November 26, 2003  
  
Comics Continuum reports the following schedule.  
  
"How Long Is Forever";Jan. 10 2004,at 9:00pm  
  
"Every Dog Has His Day";Jan. 17 2004,at 9:00pm  
  
"Terra";Jan. 24 2004,at 9:00pm  
  
"Only Human";Jan. 31 2004,at 9:00pm  
  
They also state that there will be a new Teen Titan named "Terra" in the second season including the return of some villians which include,Gizmo,Plasmus,Cinderblock,Overload,and,of course their arch nemesis;Slade.Also we'll see some guest appearences of some heroes who appeared in the Teen Titans comic books who include,Speedy,Wildebeest,and the return of Aqualad plus the debut of villians Warp and Killer Moth."How Long Is Forever" will be a adaption of the teen Titans comic book "Judas Contract" which many state to be the best Teen Titans comic book ever made!!As for Fear Itself and Transformation they should air eventually.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Raven: Do you spend your ENTIRE day online?  
  
Betd1: Possibly.  
  
K9: nice digging.  
  
Betd1: (bows) Why thank you. Raven, do the disclaimer.  
  
Raven: No way.  
  
Betd1: Do it or you'll have to wear a cocktail waitress outfit for the rest of the fic.  
  
Raven: Fine. Betd1 does not own the teen titans. happy now?  
  
Betd1: Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady or I will make you spend Christmas with Superman.  
  
RD: Ouch.  
  
Betd1: Let it begin.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Titans Tower  
  
Time: Sometime in the morning  
  
Robin: (wakes up in bed) What the? Was it all a bad dream? (hears a scream) guess not.  
  
Robin rushes downstairs to find a horrified BB {A/N: Beast Boy bashing, oh what fun} standing in front of the open fridge.  
  
BB: Gone. It's all gone.  
  
Robin: What's all gone?  
  
Cyborg: (frying bacon {A/N: Ummmmmm bacon}) His Tofu I say good riddance.  
  
BB: There's a note. (reading aloud) Dear BB, I have eloped with the soy milk. Best wishes, your Tofu. (Cries)  
  
Raven: (enters kitchen) What happened to Beast Boy?  
  
Cyborg: His tofu left him for the soy milk.  
  
Raven: Okay? (picks up note) This is Betd1's handwriting.  
  
Robin: How can you tell, it's clipped out words from magazines?  
  
Raven: That's how.  
  
Starfire: (enters) Good morning my friends.  
  
Bakudon {A/N: Eggman's messenger from Sonic X, Don't own him}: Message for the Teen Titans. (pulls out a TV)  
  
[Betd1]: Hi everybody!  
  
[Random People]: Hi Doctor Betd1.  
  
BB: Bad Simsons joke.  
  
[Betd1]: I have an announcement to make. (fanfare plays) Today I am making the most Random and pointless chapter in the history of Fanfiction.net. But Raven is excused from it if she likes.   
  
Robin: No way, Raven is a member of our team and won't leave us no matter what.  
  
Raven: (is half-way out the door) Don't count on it.  
  
Cybog: (grabs Raven and drags her back) Hey, I am not Cybog!  
  
Osama Bin Ladin: (runs through tower being chased by marines)  
  
BB: What was that?  
  
Raven: A wanted terrorist being chased by the 16th marine division.  
  
Gayborg: Thank you- Quit messing with my name!  
  
Gay- I mean Cyborg glared at the offensive words.  
  
Cyborg: Thank you.  
  
Bakudon: Well, I gotta go. here take these (Puts a cigar in Robin's mouth and lights it, Gives Cyborg a hot dog and give Starfire a comb)  
  
Cyborg: thanks (notices that there's a lit fuse attached to the hot dog) What the! (tries to drop hot dog but finds it is covered in super glue)  
  
Hot dog: (blows up)  
  
Comb: (blows up)  
  
Cigar: (blows up)  
  
BB: Haha (grabs the TV and it blows up) ouch.  
  
Raven: (chuckles)  
  
Hyper: (pops out of a plothole) Well that was random! (jumps back into the plothole)  
  
All of the sudden a slice of pizza the size of a small city is floating over the tower  
  
Captain Random: (on top of the pizza) Dog polish! (mushrooms come off of the pizza slice and attach to the tower, grab the tower hold it upside-down and shake all the titans out of it. Then the mushrooms take the tower back to the pizza slice and the pizza slice flys away)  
  
Raven: That was a 7.9 on the weird scale.  
  
At this point, a pink and blue submarine surfaces in front of them and gets hit with a cruse missile.  
  
BB: Okay. Anyone for pizza?  
  
=========================================  
  
Location: Across the street from the pizza place  
  
The Titans are about to cross the street when all of their villains head down the street doing a line dance.  
  
Robin: This chapter just gets freakier.  
  
Mysterious voice from the sky: Amen brother!  
  
Starfire: (gasps) One of the clouds has learned to speak English!  
  
Raven: It's just Betd1 on a hang glider with a megaphone.  
  
MVFTS: Damm you Raven!  
  
The Titans head into the pizza place.  
  
Waiter: What would you like to order?  
  
Cybrat: I'd like a- WILL YOU QUIT MESSING WITH MY NAME!  
  
No  
  
Cybut: Why not?  
  
cause it's fun  
  
Cybot: That's it I'm gonna kill you! (Gayborg attacks the narrator)   
  
Starfire: I would like a large pizza with clover, mint and blue chasse.  
  
Waiter: Thank you. (leaves before the other titans can stop him)  
  
Raven: I gotta go (heads into the girl room)  
  
Action music plays and the five ninjas run into the girls room. You head female screaming and the five ninjas run out while being pelted with purses. Different action music plays and five female ninjas enter the restroom and come out with Raven tied up.  
  
To Be continued...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: The Randomness will continue tomorrow. till then see ya. 


	9. The most Randomest Chapter on FFnet Part...

Betd1: Welcome back. (waves pieces of paper) I've got rumors. (reads one piece of paper) and K9 and Phaung aren't gonna like one of them.  
  
Phaung: What did you hear?  
  
Betd1: Not telling.  
  
K9: (hits betd1 with her sledgehammer and takes the papers) Okay, rumors of a Teen Titans Gamecube game. Rumors of a BB / Terria relationship in season 2 and rumors of a- What the! (hands last piece of paper to Phaung)  
  
Phaung: No Way. Possible Raven / Cyborg relationship in season two! How can they back that up.  
  
Betd1: (groans and gets up) Cause it was Raven and Cyborg for almost an entire episode in "Car Trouble". I don't own The Titans.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: The pizza place  
  
The Titans are looking for Raven when Cinderblock shows up wearing a Tank Top and a Mini skirt.  
  
Robin: Okay. Um Titans go?  
  
Gayborg: I'M NOT GAY! (points to Cinderblock) HE'S THE GAY ONE HERE!  
  
Starfire: Cyborg, Why are you not happy?  
  
BB: What the-. Look at that. (points)  
  
BB is pointing at the 128 tiny Mario's that are swarming Cinderblock. Then 129 tiny Link's show up, destroy Cinderblock and fight the Mario's. when a Door materializes in front of them.  
  
Robin: What the heck. (opens the door and walks inside it followed by the others)  
  
They end up in a brightly colored classroom where a lot of people in black cloaks and they are chained to the desks, and girl with short brown hair is at the front.  
  
Tea Garner: Hi I'm Tea, welcome to your first day at Domino city rehabilitation center for the evil. Today we're going to talk about friendship. First lets all introduce ourselves.  
  
First guy: Hello my name is Slade.  
  
Robin: MUST KIL- (BB covers his mouth)  
  
BB: You want to attract her attention.  
  
Robin: (Sakes head)  
  
2ed guy: I'm Marik Istar  
  
Third guy: Lex Luthor  
  
Fourth guy: Seto Kaiba  
  
5th-16th: We're Random Rare hunters and evil villain Lackeys.  
  
17th guy: I'm Saddam Hussian.  
  
Tea: (Starts talking about friendship)  
  
Another door appears in front of the titans and they jump though except Starfire who is listening intently.  
  
===============================  
  
Location: Toon Dragon's Lair  
  
Raven+Betd1: (singing while watching "Kim Possible: A shich in Time) You just do what comes natural-ly. It's you, doing the impossible. It's you, You're totally unstoppable. It's you, It's you, It's you. You're Kim Possible!  
  
================================  
  
Location: City Escape (Sonic adventure 2, first action stage)  
  
The titans (except for Starfire and Raven) are running from the giant truck.  
  
Robin: Why do I get the feeling that Raven is having a better time than us   
  
Cyborg: (gets run over by the truck) XX  
  
BB: (as a cheetah) Move faster!  
  
BB and Robin fall into another door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phaung: (strangling Betd1)  
  
RD: Since Betd1 is, uh occupied I'll just say his part, Stay turned for "The most Randomest Chapter on FF.net part 3"  
  
Betd1: (Throws a Pop Tart in the opposite direction)  
  
Phaung: Pop Tart! (runs after Pop Tart and catches it in mid-air)  
  
Betd1: (gasping) Sorry (pant) That (pant) This chapter took (pant) So Long (pant) But My serious fic "New Titans, New Troubles" is turning into a hit and it distracted me.  
  
Hyper+Obessive: (chanting) YOU MUST REVIEW, YOU MUST REVIEW, YOU MUST REVIEW, YOU MUST REVIEW! 


	10. The most Randomest Chapter on FFnet Part...

RDP: Welcome back-  
  
K9: Glad you're here-  
  
Phaung: (eating a Pop tart) ... (K9 pokes her) huh, Oh, Because we're starting-  
  
Obsessive: The exciting conclusion-  
  
Hyper: Of the-  
  
RD: Most randomest Chapter-  
  
Betd1: In The history of Fanfiction.Net!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Harry Potter universe.  
  
Robin and BB: (running next to Harry Potter and being chased by fifty Death Eaters)  
  
HP: (trips and falls down the stairs, taking Robin with him)  
  
BB: Hey! Wait for me! (a Dementor grabs him and puts lipstick on) Oh man! (Dementor kisses him)  
  
Robin: (sees a door appear in front of him) Finally! (opens door and jumps in)  
  
======================================  
  
Location: Toon Dragon's Lair (If ya don't know that it's my HQ you need an IQ test)  
  
Hyper: (eating large amounts of sugar filled candy)  
  
Phaung: (eating Pop Tarts)  
  
K9+RD: (remembering what happened last time Hyper had too much sugar and trying to pull her away from the candy)  
  
Obsessive: (staring at Robin pictures)  
  
RDP: (Playing Soul Calibur 2) Be Still! (beats the cr@p out of Maxi with Ivy)  
  
Betd1: (playing Sonic Heroes) Yeah! Team Dark Rocks! Go Shadow, Go Rouge, Go Omega! {A/N: just got my copy yesterday and it's true, they do rock. The whole game rocks} HOLY MACIRONI! I just had an Idea!  
  
Shadia: {A/N: If ya don't know who she is, Read my serious fic} Did it hurt?  
  
Betd1: (glares)  
  
Shadia: (EVIL DEATH GLARE OF DOOM)  
  
Betd1: Meep. Anywho, Let's go! (grabs K9 and Phaung then speeds away)  
  
=======================================  
  
Location: Some weird place where the ground is looped and twisted like a racecourse  
  
Robin: (shuts one of those doors) Whew, I never want to see another Beyblade again. (sees another door) Oh well. (opens door to find a brick wall) weird.  
  
When all of the sudden Betd1, K9 and Phaung run by with Betd1 in front. All the sudden fifty Eggman Robots appear.  
  
Betd1+K9+Phaung: Team Weird Team Blast! (Betd1 calls his ninjas, K9 calls Five Stars that the ninjas ride on while throwing exploding pop tarts, provided by Phaung)  
  
then everything goes black.  
  
Robin: What happened?  
  
K9: we're done.  
  
Phaung: This is the end to "the most randomest" miniseries.  
  
Raven: weird ending.  
  
Betd1: That's the point!  
  
Hyper: (who's now, well Hyper from too much sugar) REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW!!!!  
  
K9+Phaung: Visit our message boards! It's tons of fun!  
  
Betd1: Plus you can advertise your stories there.  
  
K9: Visit us at: http://hanyouvillage.proboards20.com  
  
Betd1: They've got a war board.  
  
K9: A Special Teen Titans board.  
  
Phaung: as well as a Spam board, an Author help board and a board where you can put up fics that you can't put on FF.net!  
  
RDP: Let's start it back up!  
  
Robin: I thought you said you where done.  
  
K9: We lied.  
  
Robin appears in Teletubbie land  
  
Tinky Winky: (sees Robin) Big Hug! (the Teletubbies chase Robin)  
  
========================================  
  
Location: Sega Sonic universe  
  
Gayborg is walk a round when-  
  
Gayborg: Quit Calling Me Gay you @(*&! narrator!  
  
Bite me.  
  
Gayborg: (Starts fighting with the narrator)  
  
=========================================  
  
Location: Yu-Gi-Oh universe  
  
Starfire is standing at the front of Tea's class.  
  
Starfire: I would like to thank you. Your speeches on friendship are most wonderful.  
  
Tea: Thank you. (Hugs Starfire)  
  
==========================================  
  
Location: Sega Sonic Universe  
  
Cyborg: I rock! I beat up the Narrator!  
  
E-126 Omega: (looks at Cyborg) Eggman robot detected. All of Eggman's robots must be Destroyed! (vaporizes Cyborg) Mission Complete!  
  
==========================================  
  
Location: Kim Possible Universe  
  
Raven: (throws Monkey Fist off a cliff) Goodbye  
  
KP: Thanks for the Assist.  
  
Raven: No big.  
  
===========================================  
  
Location: Toon Dragon's Lair  
  
Betd1: (looks at watch) Time for me to end this! (snaps fingers and the Titans appear) Okay, Now we're done.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: Next chapter: Torture House!  
  
Hyper: RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW! OOORRR EEELLLSSSEEE! 


	11. Torture House

Betd1: Yo! It's time for the torture house!  
  
K9+Phaung: (Chanting) torture house! torture house! torture house! torture house!  
  
RD: (sarcastically) Ya think they could be a little more enthusiastic.  
  
RDP: Nope.  
  
Betd1: Before we start I want to introduce to author special for this chapter only. Fooble Bloop and Prisionero.  
  
Prisionero: Glad to be here! (starts chanting along with K9 and Phaung)  
  
FB: Ditto.  
  
BETD1: WELL I THINK IT'S TIME TO START.  
  
K9: WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?  
  
BETD1: BECAUSE THE F***ING CAPS LOCK IS STUCK AGIAN. (BANGS ON KEYBoard) There we go.  
  
Hyper: (talking really fast) Betd1doesnotowntheTeenTitans!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Toon Dragon's Lair  
  
Betd1: Let's start the show. They're already in the house.  
  
RD: Who are we starting with?  
  
Betd1: That's what this is for. (Pulls out a wheel with the Titans names on it) K9, Care to do the Honors.  
  
K9: (spins wheel) Come on Cyborg.  
  
Betd1: Come on Beast Brat.  
  
Wheel lands on Robin.  
  
Phaung: Ha! (to FB) you owe me $20.  
  
Betd1: Shush.  
  
===================================  
  
Location: torture house, Robin's floor.  
  
Robin is in a room with a huge TV screen. As soon as he moves the TV turns on and shows Starfire making out with Aqualad. {Betd1: I am good. By the way the Braces are author commentary~ RD: Good one}  
  
Robin: What! I'll kill him!  
  
[Starfire]: You are much better at this than Robin. {Betd1: Amazing what you can do with Computers these days}  
  
Robin: I'll kill both of them! (enters next room)  
  
Slade is on the screen  
  
[Slade]: Robin, I am your Father! (rips off mask showing that he's Batman {Betd1: (sarcastically) gee, who's idea was that?~ K9: Mine! HE'S BATMAN I TELLS YA! BATMAN!~ RD: Right.}  
  
Robin: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs into next room)  
  
Another TV screen shows Starfire cuddling a tiny little baby that looks like Aqualad.  
  
Robin: (Falls on the ground cackling hysterically)  
  
====================================  
  
Location: Toon Dragon's Lair.  
  
Betd1: Time!  
  
Prisionero: (stops stopwatch) 5 minutes 28 seconds.  
  
Authors+Authoresses: (high fives)  
  
Phaung: (spins wheel)  
  
Wheel Lands on Beast Boy.  
  
Betd1: YES!  
  
======================================  
  
Location: Alien planet light years away  
  
Alien1: Who just shouted "Yes!"?  
  
Alien2: Don't know.  
  
======================================  
  
Location: Torture house, BB's floor.  
  
BB: (in a slaughterhouse) Noooooo! all the death and destruction! Make it stop! (runs into the next room) {Prisionero: Mwahahahahahahaha!}  
  
But the next room is a fowlery (place where the kill chickens and turkeys and ducks)  
  
BB: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! MY EEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS THEN BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! (runs into third room)  
  
The third room has a misled Trigon in it.  
  
Trigon: So, I heard you want to date my daughter. Then let me give you my 8 simple rules for dating my teenage daughter. (Blasts BB) YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN THINK OF EVER TRYING IT! You are inferior and undeserving!  
  
=====================================  
  
Location: Toon Dragon's lair  
  
K9: I though we were gonna torture him, not kill them.  
  
Betd1: Are you complaining?  
  
K9: Why would I want to do that?  
  
FB: She's got a point.  
  
RD: (spins the wheel and It lands on Starfire)  
  
Prisionero: Starfire torture! Dead ahead!  
  
=======================================  
  
Location: Torture house, Starfire's floor  
  
Starfire wakes up to see Robin making out with Blackfire on a TV screen.   
  
[Robin]: You are so much better that Starfire.  
  
Starfire: (hits screen with a starbolt then walks into another room)  
  
This rooms TV show a wedding for Robin and Blackfire!  
  
Starfire: This cannot be! (runs into the third room)  
  
In this room there is a lot of dark stuff that Raven would like but that just creeps Starfire out. in the fourth room there is an orb on a pedestal that has a button on it that says push to start.  
  
Starfire: (pushes button) {FB: What's that thing? ~ Betd1: The nightmare projector. ~K9: cool}  
  
Starfire starts to see all of her worst Nightmare flash before her eyes. She starts screaming and twitching then she passes out, still twitching.  
  
===========================================  
  
Location: Toon Dragon's lair  
  
Hyper: Whoot! 3 down two to go!  
  
Prisionero: (spins the wheel)  
  
Wheel lands on Cyborg  
  
K9+Phaung: Score!  
  
============================================  
  
Location: Torture house Cyborg's floor  
  
Cyborg is in the first room. and the room has his T-sub getting ground to dust.  
  
Cyborg: Muy submarine! You can't do that to her! (runs into the second room to see, you guessed it. The T-car suffering the same fate)  
  
Cyborg: No!!!!! MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!! (runs into the next room)  
  
His Gamestation has been run over by an army tank  
  
Cyborg: (overloads and explodes)  
  
=============================================  
  
Location: TDL  
  
K9: Now That's entertainment!  
  
RD: Got that right.  
  
Phaung: (eating doughnuts)  
  
Hyper: (drinking Betd1's 75% sugar lemonade)  
  
FB: Raven's turn.  
  
Prisionero: This is gonna stink.  
  
Betd1: And why is that?  
  
Prisionero: Cause she's your favorite Titan.  
  
Betd1: I torment indiscriminately.  
  
============================================  
  
Location: Torture house, Raven's floor  
  
Raven wakes up on the set of "Barney and Friends" wearing a device that prevents her from using her powers.  
  
Barney: You're my new special friend.  
  
Raven: (backs against the wall) S-s-s-tay away!  
  
Barney: I think you need a hug. (hugs Raven)  
  
Raven: HELP ME! (runs into next room only to find)  
  
Tinky Winky: Big Ug! (chases Raven)  
  
Raven: (waving a torch) Back! Back!  
  
Po: (Hugs Raven from behind)  
  
Raven: GETHIMOFFGETHIMOFFGETHIMOFF! (runs into third room)  
  
Tea Garner: Hi you look like you need a friend. (starts a speech on how important it is to have friends)  
  
Raven: (throws her cloak at Tea's face and while she's distracted runs into the final room {FB: Uh-oh what if she doesn't crack. ~ Prisionero: She won't. ~Betd1: $20 says she will}  
  
Raven: Don't worry Raven, you'll get through this.  
  
{Betd1: See, she's starting to talk to herself. In your Face Prisionero.}  
  
In the fifth room there is... (only Sonic fans will get this)  
  
Omochao: Hi I'm Omochao, I'm here to help you.  
  
Raven: Get me outta here.  
  
Omochao: To grind, jump on a rail. to crouch while grinding press B.  
  
Raven: (screams like a little girl and collapses)  
  
Omochao: To perform a homing attack press A while in mid-jump.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: Well that was fun.  
  
K9: yeah, what next.  
  
Betd1: Don't know. I'll think of something.  
  
Hyper: YOU WILL REVIEW! 


	12. ThE fReAKiSt StUfF

Betd1: It's time to begin. the next chapter. cause it's a humor filled show today!  
  
Betd1: But before we start-  
  
K9: We decided to show you a deleted part of "torture house".  
  
RD: Here ya go.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Torture house, Slade's floor.  
  
Slade: (wakes up in an apartment) Where am I.  
  
Thunder: Hi Dude!  
  
Slade: (backs away)  
  
Lightning: Yo!  
  
Slade: Why are you two here?  
  
Thunder+Lightning: Cause We're your new roommates!  
  
Lightning: What's under your mask? (grabs Slade's METAL mask)  
  
Slade: (gets electrocuted)  
  
Thunder: (starts playing mind-bendingly loud rock music)  
  
Slade: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RDP: Let the party begin  
  
Phaung: BETD1 DOES NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! I DO! (Gets dog piled by an army of Layers) Okay, I don't own the titans! (layers leave)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Titans Tower  
  
The Titans are all doing stuff. when the doorbell rings.  
  
Doorbell: ding dong! I am the ssssssiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg Doorbell!  
  
Robin: (Answers the door)  
  
UPS guy: Hi I have a package for a Mr. Gayborg.  
  
Cyborg: That's Cyborg! C-Y-B-O-R-G Is that so hard to remember! (Takes the package)  
  
UPS Guy: Have a nice day. (Pulls out a jetpack and flies off)  
  
Cyborg: (tries to open package) Open already! Oh what the hell! (charges up Sonic cannon)  
  
Robin: (reads the note that came with the Package) Dear mistur Cybrog, ear iz yoar livetime suppy of Bomb-oms. Sinurly, The Peolope who are much Smarter than u. (stops reading) Bomb-oms!  
  
Cyborg: (shoots the box)  
  
Slow motion:  
  
Robin: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!   
  
Starfire: (slowly jumps behind couch)  
  
Raven: Aaaazzzzzooooorrraaath, Mmmetttrrrriiion, Zzzzziiiinnnttthhhooossss (Black shield surrounds her)  
  
BB: Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaattttt'sssss a bbbbbooooommmmmbbbb-oooommmmmmmmmmm!  
  
Cyborg: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
  
Regular speed  
  
Cyborg is burnt and scorched, The couch is on fire, and Raven is perfectly fine. And Starfire's hair is on fire.  
  
Starfire: (rolling on the ground) Put it out! Put it out!  
  
All of the sudden everything goes back to normal, Then the all too familiar action music starts playing.  
  
Robin: Titans, Stay sharp.  
  
Five new ninjas drop down.  
  
Ninja1: (Pointing a Katana at Robin)  
  
Ninja2: (Wielding nuncuks)  
  
Ninja3: (Has a staff)  
  
Ninja4 (female): (Has Steel Fans)  
  
Ninja5 (female): (Has two short swords)  
  
Ninja1: You will (pause) come with us (pause) Or things (pause) Could get ugly.  
  
Robin: (girly scream) Run! They're BADLY DUBBED NINJAS!  
  
Cyborg: (gasp) Gasp! Badly dubbed Ninjas!  
  
Betd1+K9+Phaung+Hyper+Obesssive+RD+RDP: (Walk out of the plothole)  
  
Betd1: I gave our group a team name. We're the "Randomness League" (Justice League Music plays in background) I also invited guests (claps and a plothole opens) Please say hello to Amy, E-123 Omega, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Sonic and Tails! (the aforementioned character fall out of a plothole)  
  
Sonic: Hey why was Amy first?  
  
RD: (hits Sonic with a huge steel Paddle) Shut up!  
  
Betd1: Alphabetical order.  
  
Shadow: (walks up to Raven) Hi Raven.  
  
Raven: Hey Shadow.  
  
Bb: You two know each other?  
  
Shadow+Raven: We go to the same Depressing Cafe.  
  
Robin: Okay.  
  
Tails: Why are we here?  
  
Betd1: So I can do this again. (whispers to omega) That Cyborg is really an Eggman Robot.  
  
Omega: Must destroy! (Vaporizes Cyborg)  
  
Betd1: Bye-bye! (Sucks the Sonic characters back into a plothole)  
  
RDP: Well that was Rand-  
  
Betd1: SILENCE! (Duct tapes RDP's mouth shut) Now what should we do?  
  
RD: (jumps up and down) I know! I know! (whispers in Betd1's ear)  
  
Betd1: Yeah I'll turn you into Soul Calibur 2 Characters. Behold the sheet of magic words (pull of a sheet of paper that 50 feet long) Now for the words. Alabaster Underwear!   
  
Raven: (gets turned into Ivy)  
  
Robin: (gets turned into Kilik)  
  
Starfire: (gets turned into Xianghua)  
  
Bb: (gets turned into Lizardman)  
  
K9: Now what?  
  
Phaung: Pop Tart!  
  
Rd: Let's go get Pizza!  
  
Everyone leaves expect the titans now turned into SC2 characters.  
  
============================  
  
Location: Pizza Hut  
  
Waiter: May I take your orders.  
  
K9: I want a cheese pizza.  
  
Obsessive: Me too!  
  
Phaung: Chocolate!  
  
Hyper: Pineapple!  
  
RD: Pepperoni and Mushrooms.  
  
Betd1: Pepperoni lovers!  
  
=============================  
  
Location: Slade's lair  
  
Slade is planning his evil plans when RDP runs though, Puts a top hat over his head and gives Slade a wedgie.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betd1: That felt good.  
  
K9: Next chapter Operation B.A.S.H.  
  
Hyper: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
